In making a multilayered heat-sealable object having a heat-sealing layer on a structural layer, one is confronted with the problem that as the heat-sealing properties are improved, the object becomes too sticky to be stacked with similar objects or handled properly, but if the upper surface is made slippery enough to permit denesting and easy handling, poor heat-sealing results.